Kimi to iu Hana
by Plushies
Summary: Ela encontra ele e ele encontra ela... Uma paixão... Ou quem sabe um amor... Vai surgir da relação construída por esses dois...
1. Prólogo

**Kimi to Iu Hana – Prólogo.**

Era manhã de inverno em Londres. Uma garota estava sentada, sozinha em uma mesa de uma padaria. Eram férias e estava nevando lá fora. Na mesa estava uma cesta com 6 pães de queijo e uma caneca branca com a letra A cor-de-rosa, cheia de chocolate quente até a boca. A garota estava com uma boina, um casaco e uma calça social enfiada dentro da bota, tudo preto. Na mesa, havia um lugar vazio, em frente à garota de cabelos escuros, franja e olhos de mel. Mas logo o lugar foi ocupado. Essa pessoa havia acabado de entrar na padaria e estava coberta de neve.

- Mamãe!

- Bom dia, Ayame-chan. E me desculpe por interromper sua aula de canto. - A mulher disse, alegremente.

- Posso saber qual a ocasião?

- Bem, você sabe que a vovó Harami não anda muito bem...

Ayame arqueou a sobrancelha. Toda vez que se falava da vovó Harami, alguma notícia totalmente bizarra chegava. Em 1999, vovó, aos seus 72 anos, largou a viuvez para se casar com um jovem de 20 anos. Em 2000, vovó escapa de um infarto, depois de passar uma semana sem sair do quarto com seu marido. Em 2003, vovó Harami foi vista em uma praia de nudismo. Mas foi em 2005 que se separou do marido, levando metade de sua fortuna, visto que ele tinha provas que ela havia o traído com um estudante de enfermagem de 18 anos. Já estava há algum tempo sem dar esse tipo de notícia. Como será que andava vovó Harami?

- Como assim? O que aquela velha pedófila fez?

- Agora é sério - A mulher suspirou - Ela está frágil, mal sai de casa. - Completou roubando um pão de queijo.

Antes de responder, Ayame tomou mais um gole do seu chocolate quente e aproveitou a pausa para pensar. Tudo bem, era sua avó, mas realmente precisava desse encontro durante a aula de canto para dizer que ela estava frágil? Não era como se ela fosse morrer, a velha era de ferro. Podia esperar chegar em casa ou usar o celular que ganhara no natal. Era só uma depressão passageira por causa da idade.

- Tá. Onde quer chegar?

- Os médicos disseram que algum parente deve morar com ela.

- Porquê...

- Porque a probabilidade dela cometer suicídio é de 84.7%.

- Fizeram estatísticas?!

- O ponto é... - A mulher engrossou a voz - Ela não pode morar sozinha.

- Ah. - Ela ponderou duas possibilidades - Ela vem pra cá ou você vai pra lá?

- Eu vou.

- Yeah! - Ayame gritou e se levantou, acordando aqueles pobres coitados que estavam tomando calmamente seu café da manhã - Vou morar sozinha!

Sua mãe riu alto. Durante 2 ou 3 minutos.

- Deixe eu ser um pouco mais clara. **Nós** vamos. Eu, você e o seu pai.

- O quê? Nós vamos voltar ao Japão?! _Nããão!!!_


	2. I

**Kimi to Iu Hana – Capítulo I**

_Começando com o pé direito_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava nossa protagonista. Havia chegado no dia anterior no Japão e já estava indo à escola. Sentou-se na primeira carteira, encostada na janela. Aquele não era o primeiro dia de aula, daquela escola. Já estavam na segunda semana de aula, mais ou menos. Logo a sala já estava lotada. A única carteira vazia era a que estava atrás dela. Estranho, mas nem ligou.

- Bom, queridos alunos, temos uma aluna nova - Começou a professora - Apresente-se!

Bom, Ayame sempre foi uma garota comunicativa e nunca teve problemas em falar com muita gente. Ela se levantou e deu uma boa olhada para a sala. Pareciam todos normais, se você ignorar a cara de sono.

- Meu nome é Ayame Susume... Eu tenho 16 anos e sou meio japonesa, meio inglesa. Espero me dar bem com todos vocês.

Ela parou um pouco e pensou.

- Ermm... Eu gosto de cantar, e não tenho talento algum para esportes. Gosto de jogar cartas e ouvir música. Clássica é minha favorita.

Todos a olharam com cara de "Música clássica? O que tem de errado com você?!"

- Ah, e eu gosto de Yaoi, que é pornografia homossexual em mangás, só que de homens. - Ela completou e sorriu.

Agora era oficial, todos achavam que ela realmente tinha algum problema. Menos a garota sentada ao seu lado, que acenou. Ayame estranhou e logo sentou, enquanto a professora começava a dar aulas de inglês. Ayame não teria problema algum em não prestar atenção na aula de inglês, afinal, ela estava na Inglaterra desde os seis anos. Então a garota ao lado sussurrou:

- Otaku?¹

A garota tinha longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e uma franja para o lado esquerdo.

- Sim.

Ayame percebeu os olhos da ruiva brilharem como duas jades. Ayame entendeu que a nova amiga é otaku.

- Encontrou uma amiga então!

No intervalo entre as duas aulas, a ruiva se apresentou:

- Me chamo Akairi Serizawa. Tudo que você precisar saber sobre a escola, basta perguntar a mim. Afinal, eu sou a repórter do jornal da escola - Disse, jogando o cabelo.

- Oh. Me conte tudo! - Agora os olhos brilhando eram os de Ayame.

Akairi foi contando tudo bem resumidamente. Quem era burro, popular, inteligente, as quengas²,...

- Ah, e tem meu primo. Mas ele quase não vem à aula. Nunca.

- Como ele passa de ano?

- Ele é extremamente inteligente e, mesmo sem estudar, tira 10 em tudo. É um merda de um gênio.

Ayame riu, mas tinha que concordar, odiava gente esperta assim. A aula passou normalmente, a Ayame estava muito feliz de já ter feito amizade.

Na saída, Akairi se desculpou por não poder ficar com ela arrumando o material e que precisava ir correndo pro seu emprego no jornal da cidade. Akairi se dedicava 100% do tempo no seu sonho de ser jornalista.

Ayame estava sozinha na sala. Estavam todas as luzes apagadas e ela estava terminando o último exercício de matemática e indo guardar o material.

Quando, alguém entrou na sala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo.

Quem será a misteriosa pessoa que entrou na sala?

O que vai acontecer com Ayame?

Começa agora nossa história.

**Kimi to iu hana - Capítulo II**

¹: Quem gosta de anime.

²: sinônimo de prostituta.


End file.
